Now what, Raphael?
by BattleShell
Summary: Now what, Raph? Read it, and you'll find out.
1. Goodbye, Raph

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This is just a fanfic.

The TMNT Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael are property of the Mirage Studios.

And Spiderman is Marvel property.

Remember! JUST A FANFICTION! I DON'T OWN 'EM! SO DON'T SUE ME, PLEASE!

Author Note: This is my second fic. You can already be mean if you want.

Now what, Raphael? 

CHAPTER 1:

It's another day in the turtles lair.

Leonardo is practising ninja moves, Donatello is in his lab doing experiments, Michelangelo is reading comic books and Raphael is watching Wrestling on TV.

"WATCH OUT SPIDERMAN! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YA!" Mikey shouted while he was reading his comic book.

"Will ya shut up? I'm tryin' to watch TV!" Raph ordered.

"Ya mean that fake wrestling?" Mikey asked admired.

"I don't care if it's fake!" Raph replied.

"Why do ya watch a stupid fake think like wrestling, Raph?

"Super-heroes don't exist in real life and ya read their stupid comics, right?

SO MIND YA OWN BUSSINESS, WILL YA? YA STUPID MORON!"

"EXCUSE ME! ALL I DID WAS ASKIN' A QUESTION! NOT TO BE INSULTED!"

"THEN SHUT THE HELL OFF, BOZO!"

"MAKE ME! RAPH IS STUPID! RAPH IS STUPID! RAPH IS STUPID! RAPH IS STUPID! RAPH IS STUPID!"

"THAT DOES IT! LET'S FIGHT!"

"WITH PLEASURE, DUDE!"

Raph pucnhes Mikey's face and he falls.

"YA CALL YOURSELF A TURTLE? YA'RE NUTHIN' BUT A FUCKING WIMP!" Raph said with a mocking tone.

But then Mikey gets up and punches Raph's face, and he falls.

"Look who's talkin'!" Mikey striked back.

Then Raph gets up. "WHY YA LITTLE..."

Suddenly Leonardo comes in.

"What is going on here?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"IT AIN'T OF YA OWN BUSSINESS! SO SOD OFF!" Raph yelled to him mad.

"Don't speak to me like that, Raph!" Leo ordered.

"And stop fighting with Mikey! Or else..."

But Raph starts mocking Leo. "Or else what? YA GONNA TELL MASTER SPLINTER? Baby!

"See, Leo! He's the one who always starts!" Mikey said.

"Quiet Mikey, please! And as for you Raph; I'm sick of your comments about me and Master Splinter! He chosed me as the leader of the group, because he knew that I was the most skilled and mature one. So don't complain!" Leo explained.

Raph, Still mocking Leonardo. "C'mon! GO LICK SPLINTER'S BOOTS!"

Leo was starting to lose his patience. "RAPH! I don't lick his boots! Sensei put me in charge of the group. I just obey him.

"Leo's right Raph. So stop mockin' him! He's our leader. Ya must respect him!" Mikey advised.

"FUCK YA, MIKEY!" Raph yelled at him.

"WHAT?! I just tell ya somethin' and ya insult me?!" Mikey replied shocked and angry.

"RAPH! STOP SWEARING! YOU'RE GIVING US A BAD IMAGE!" Cried Leo.

Then Don comes in.

"Excuse me. But, could you guys keep it down, please? I'm trying to fix the batlle shell. And I need silence, if you don't mind." Don asked politely.

"Sure. I am sorry, Don. You can get back to work.." Leo apologized to Don.

Then Splinter comes in.

"My sons; I am very concerned about you." He said seriously.

"Why sensei? Is something wrong?" Leo asked worried.

"I am afraid there is. Lately you just argue! For silly things! Like that Wrestling and Comic Books thing between Michelangelo and Raphael."

"I'm sorry sensei. But I ask him somethin' and he insults me!" Mikey said.

"RAPHAEL! You should try to be nicer to your brothers!" Splinter ordered.

"I know...I know...I know..." He said bored.

3 months passed since this discussion and Raphael got ruder to his brothers and still is a hothead and swears alot.

Master Splinter, Leo, Don and Mikey try everyday to change Raph but it's worthless.

"I am sorry but it has to be." Splinter said sadly.

"I agree sensei." Leo replied sadly either.

"Yeah. Me too." Mikey replied.

"Right. If it has to..." Don said.

"RAPHAEL!" Splinter called.

A few seconds later, Raph comes in, seats down and askes. "Yes, Sensei?"

"We need to talk." He answered.

"Is there somethin' wrong?" Raph asked a bit worried.

"Yes there is." Splinter said sadly.

Raph stared at Splinter confused, Splinter stayed silent for 20 seconds untill he finally spoke up.

"Raphael?" He said.

"Yeah?" Raph asked a bit concerned.

Splinter: You know, I am your sensei, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo are your brothers.

I called you because you are geting to rude to your brothers and you swear alot, and you get angry very easily.

Raph was getting more concerned. Where was Splinter geting at? He was overthinking it, that he got distracted.

"Raphael!" Splinter called his atention.

"Huh? Sorry sensei!" Raph said.

"Raphael. I do not know how to tell you this, but..." Splinter suddenly paused and Raphael started to get very concerned.

"B-B-b-b-uut-but?" He said.

"You are banned from our family." Splinter said it.

Raphael felt like someone punched his stomach. He couldn't believe what he just heard! He got very mad at Splinter.

"WHAT?! YA'RE BANNIN' ME?! WHY?!? YA CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Please calm down, Raphael." Splinter asked him.

"ME? CALM DOWN?! YA JUST TOLD ME THAT I WAS BANNED FROM OUR FAMILY, AND YA TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!?!?!"

"It is only temporary my student. When you decide that you must be nicer to your brothers, when you decide to stop swearing, and when you decide to be calmer in battle, you can come back in a week. If you have not learned your lesson after a week, you can never come back."

"WHAT DO YA WANT ME TA DO?! WHERE AM I GONNA LIVE?

"I bet you will find a good place, my student. Just remember, you are a Ninja. Trust you. Stop being pessimist."

"Ya know what? I DON'T CARE! I AIN'T GONNA COME BACK! I HATE YA! I HATE ALL OF YA! EXPECIALLY YA LEO! AND YA MIKEY! GOODBYE FOREVER!" Raph starts running away.

"Raph, wait!" Don called.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DON!" He yelled.

Raph runs away from the lair and goes to the street very mad with his brothers and his master.

He starts thinking. "Why am I mad? I never liked 'em! If they think thay can stop the Purple Dragons, The Shredder and the Foot Clan without me, fine! I'll find another life."

Back at the lair everybody was silent; Donatello looked at his sensei for a while untill he finally asked:

"Master Splinter? Do you think Raph will never come back again?"

"I really do not know Donatello, my son. It is his choice. The only thing we can do now is waiting."

TO BE CONTINUED...

So? What do you think? Review it please! You can already be mean. Just don't flame me! Stay tunned for chapter two.


	2. Now what?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

CHAPTER 2:

Raph started to walk. He is still frustated about his bannishment. He said he din't care, but he cares. He wasn't feeling what he was saying. He is feeling guilty inside him.

"What am I gonna do now?" He said. "I could return, but I can't. I feel so...so...so..." He suddenly stopped and started to cry desespered.

"WHY?! WHY? WHY DOES MY LIFE SUCK? WHY?"

He continued crying desespered for 20 minutes. He had never cryed on his life before.

Back at the lair, everybody is still silent. Leo isn't practising, Mikey isn't telling jokes or reading comics and Don isn't doing experiments.

In the next day:

Raph woke up. He splept awfully on the street.

"UAAAH!" He yawned. He got up and looked at his watch.

"6.00 AM?! I usually wake up at noon!"

Raph got to hide in the sewers because he couldn't be seen in public.

"What am I going to do now?" He asked himself. "If I go that way I'll get to the lair. But no. I still ain't ready to face the guys; I gotta think in another thing. I should eat something; sometimes people throw to the sewers hamburgers and french fries."

Raph walked around the sewers for 2 hours and he didn't find anything to eat there.

"Oh shit!" He said. "I'm starved!"

Suddenly he heard a noise.

"What the shell? WHO'S THERE?"

He looked behind him and there were 4 foot soldiers ready to atack him.

"FOOT SOLDIERS!" He exclaimed. "I'M READY FOR 'EM!"

He starts running toward them, and one of them hits Raph with a flying him that sent him against the wall.

"OUCH! How on shell he did that?"

Raphael doesn't realise that he is affected psicologicly.

"I'll show ya!" He gets up, draws his sais and glares at the Foot Soldiers.

Suddenly, the Foot Soldiers disappear.

"HUH?! WHAT THE?"

He then looks up and a Foot soldier jumps and kicks his head.

Raph felt and his head started to bleed alot. His head is broken! He is fainted while his blood is being infected.

"Let's kill him!" Said one of the Foot Soldiers.

"HALT! SCUM!" Somebody yelled.

The Foot looked behind them. It was Casey Jones.

"Leave my pal alone!" He threatned them.

The Foot Soldiers drawed their katanas and prepared to atack Casey.

Casey atacked one of them imediately. He drawed his Baseball Bat and hitted his head. The other one was preparing to cut his head, but Casey hitted his stomach with the Golf Club.

The other two atacked at the same time, but casey defended himself with his Hockey Stick.

Casey defeated the 4 foot soldiers. They were lied on the floor bleeding. Casey then looked at Raph concerned.

"Raph? Raph? RAPH?" He yelled at him panicly.

Raph didn't answer him. He might be in coma. His head is bleeding and he is breathing is very weak.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Casey though desespered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Review it, please!

Stay tunned to chapter 3.


	3. Can't think of a name to this chapter

Dislaimer: Remember, I OWN NOTHING!

CHAPTER 3:

"I could take him to the lair, but it's to far. He could die while I was carrying him."

Casey was more desespered. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't take Raphael to the Hospital for obvious reasons, athe lair was to far away, and Casey isn't a doctor! It is a critical decision.

"Maybe April could do something about him. She doesn't live far away from here." Casey though.

Casey started to walk carrying Raph in his backs.

At the Shredder skyscrapper:

"The 4 foot soldiers didn't come back yet, master." Hun said to his master, The Shredder.

"CURSES! The turtles must have killed them!" The Shredder said angrily.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"I will take care of this personally."

"You will fight the turtles ALONE?!"

"Yes I will! My honor is in game! It is my honor to destroy them! But first Hun, you must atract them to the roof of my skyscrapper."

"Excellent idea! I'll call the Purple Dragons."

"Those idiots are good for something after all! But remember, only atract them! I am the only one who has the right to DESTROY THEM! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

In April's apartment:

"Poor Raph. He's bleeding alot." April said.

"Can you do anything about him?" Casey asked.

"I am not a doctor, Casey. But I suppose I could try."

"Thank You, April. I'll alert the guys."

Casey turns on his cel-shade and dials to the turtles lair.

At the lair:

BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!

"The cel-shade!" Leo exclaimed.

"Lemme guess! Lemme guess! It's April, right?" Mikey asked excited.

"Guys it's me Casey."

"Close enough." Mikey said.

"That doesn't make sense, Mikey." Don said.

"Whatever." Mikey replied.

"Guys, I'm afraid I have bad news." Casey said with a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong, Casey?" Leo asked concerned.

"I found Raph. He was beaten by the foot soldiers, and his head is broken! He is bleeding alot and he might be in coma!"

"WHAT?!" They asked in shock.

"He's here with me and April at her apartment. We don't know what to do. Could you guys come here and help?"

"We're coming!" Leo said.

Casey and Leo turn off their cel-shades.

"I don't get it! How could Raph be beaten by the foot soldiers? They're not tough enough!" Don asked admired.

"Yeah! And Raph ain't a wimp!" Mikey replied.

"Maybe he was affected psicologicly." Splinter said.

"I think you're right, sensei." Leo agreed.

"Let's go!" Don said.

The turtles entered in the Battleshell and hitted the road.

"Huh, guys? I have a question." Mikey said.

"Go ahead, ask." Don said.

"How are we gonna help Raph? We ain't doctors, ya know."

"I suppose I could try. I'm not a medicine expert, but, who knows?" Don answered.

"And, if we can help him, how is he gonna react when he wakes up?"

"I don't know. Like Splinter said, we just have to wait." Leo answered with a serious look on his face.

Suddenly there's a rock blocking the road and Don stops.

"Why did you stop, Don?" Asked Leo admired.

"Because there's a rock on the middle of the road."

"Now that's weird!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Very strange, in fact! Who would put a rock in the road ON THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY?!?" Leo said.

"I don't like the look of this." Don replied.

A few seconds later 25 Purple Dragons go to the middle of the road.

"PURPLE DRAGONS!" Mikey exclaimed.

"We have no time for this!" Leo said.

"But they're blocking our way! We must fight!" Don said.

They get out and draw their weapons.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S MAKE LIZARD SOUP!"

"LIZARDS! I'LL SHOW YA!" Mikey said mad.

"I though they were suppose to be 4." 2 ton said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YA CAN'T EVEN COUNT!" Another one said.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP? YOU CAN'T EVEN READ!"

"Guys? Are we going to fight, or what?" Don asked.

"YA BET WE ARE!"

Leo, Don and Mikey run toward the Purple Dragons and kick, beat and slash 'em. Kick, beat and slash 'em. Kick, beat and slash 'em. Always the same thing.

"I guess it's over." Leo said.

"NOT SO FAST!"

The turtles turned around, it was Hun. He had an evil smile on his face. He wanted to fight.

"Not again." Don said.

"Oh man, another opponent!" Mikey replied.

"He's not as easy as the other ones. So let's try to be the fastest we can." Leo replied.

Mikey tries to atack Hun with a flying kick, but Hun grabs him in the air and throws him at Leo and Don.

"Next time I'll warn when I'm comin', guys." Mikey said joking.

"This is no time to joke, Mikey." Leo said seriously.

Don gets up, jumps and hits Hun's head with his wooden Bo.

"I didn't like that!" Hun said very mad.

Hun suddenly turns around and punches Don.

"LEAVE MY COMPADRE ALONE!" Mikey yelled at Hun mad.

"Oh yeah, why?" Hun asked with a mocking tone.

Michelangelo runned toward Hun and hitted him with his Nunchakus.

"Nice work, Mikey." Leo said.

Hun gets up and starts to run to the other avenue.

"AFTER HIM!" Don ordered.

"Don? I'm the leader around here. And we must help Raph, remember?

"I complety forgot about that!" Don exclaimed.

They enter in the Battleshell again and go to April's apartment.

Back at The Shredder skyscrapper:

"Master, the turtles didn't follow me. I guess they though I gave up."

"DAMN! WE NEED TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!" The Shredder yelled very angry.

"They seemed to be in a big hurry."

"They were?"

"Yes."

"Have you found anything unusual on them?"

"Now I remember. They were only 3!"

"3?"

"Yes! The one of the red mask wasn't there!"

"RAPHAEL WASN'T THERE?! This is weird! Very weird!

"Maybe he stayed at home."

"NO! I Bet the 4 foot soldiers I sent a few minutes ago beated him! And the turtles must hae taken him to their best friend apartment; April O'Neil."

"You mean Baxter Stockman old lab assistent?"

"Precisly! Get more Purple Dragons of yours, go to her house and bring Raphael to me!"

"As you wish, master."

Hun left the throne room, and The Shredder started to laugh evily.

"The turtles will be no more. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Review it, please.


	4. The triceratons arrive

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! UNDERSTOOD?

CHAPTER 4:

The turtles got the Aprils apartment and saw Raphael lied on the bed with his head bleeding.

"Jesus Christ!" Don exclaimed shocked.

"This is our fault, this is all our fault!" Mikey said horrified.

"Calm down Mikey. We are not going to abandon Raph."

"But what are we gonna do? We can't take him to the hospital." Mikey replied.

Everybody stayed silent for 5 minutes. They were all thinking. What should they do with Raph? They were no doctors.

Mikey was very horrified looking at Raph. He and Raph were always arguing, but Mikey didn't hate him. Mikey loved him. He was his brother, his family. Mikey felt so bad that he bursted in tears.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Mikey said bursted in tears.

Leo, Don, April and Casey tried to comfort Mikey, but it was worthless.

"Don?" Leo asked.

"Yes?"

"Can't you do anything about Raph?"

"I suppose I could try, but I can't concentrate myself with Mikey crying like that! I think you should take him back to the lair."

"Alright. Let's go Mikey."

Leo and Mikey got out and Don started to work.

"April, do you have any X-RAY machine, here?"

"Yes, I do."

April went to the other room and came back with a mini-X-RAY machine.

"Cool. Where did you get it?" Don asked curious.

"I invented it with your help last year, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!"

Unfortunately Don couldn't even start his job 'cause the Purple Dragons and Hun busted the door.

"PURPLE DRAGONS?!" Don cried admired.

"I'm gonna beat the heck outta these bastards!" Casey excalaimed.

"NO, CASEY! RAPH IS HURT, REMEMBER?"

"Oh shit!"

"So, we meet again, Jones." Hun said with na evil smile on his face.

"I knew I should've killed you! If only Angel didn't stop me..."

Suddenly they hear a noise.

"What the shell?!" Don exclaimed.

He looked at the window. It was a spacecraft, a Triceraton spacecraft! Don got more concerned.

The triceratons landed the spacecraft and entered April's apartment.

"Oh, great!" Don exclaimed. "More trouble!"

"Who are these hornheads?" Casey asked confused.

"WE HAVE NO TIME FOR CHAT!" One of the triceratons cried.

"What are you doing here?" Don asked mad and concerned.

"HAND OVER THE RED MASK TURTLE!" One of them cried.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Casey cried mad.

The triceratons didn't like what they heard and started to shoot. April, Casey, Don and the Purple Dragons hid.

"I ain't gonna fight these blokes." One of the Purple Dragons said scared.

"Me neither!" Another one replied.

The Purple Dragons ran away frightened including Hun.

After they ran away the triceratons pressed a button and Don, Raph, Casey and April were stunned.

"Get the turtle!" One of 'em said.

They got Raphael and took him into their spacecraft.

"Mission acomplished commander." They said.

"Excellent! Our leader will be very happy!" Commander Mozar replied satisfied.

In April's apartment they could move again. The spacecraft wasn't there already, and neither Raph was.

"Oh no! They took Raph!" April said in shock.

"DANG!" Casey cried mad.

"But, what do they want from Raph? And how are we going to rescue him?" Don asked.

In the triceraton spacecraft they took Raph to the urgencies.

"Whoa, his head is broken!" One of the doctors exclaimed.

"After you finnish your job, bring him to me. I know what to do with him." Commander Mozar ordered.

Commander Mozar left the room and the doctors and the nurses started to work.

Commander Mozar turned on the communication channel to speak to his leader.

"Ah, Commander Mozar!" He exclaimed.

"I salute you, my leader."

"Thank you. Got the turtle?"

"Yes. Mission accomplished, sir."

"Excellent!"

"Are you gonna tell me now what is your plan, sir?"

"It's simple, Commander Mozar. We'll brain wash him and he'll cooperate with us!"

"Yes, but how is he gonna help us? Our army is one of the most powerful ones in the whole universe."

"Simple. We might be strong, but we are a little slow. The turtle knows many fighting skills, he'll train the soldiers, and we'll all know martial arts, and we will rule this sector, next this solar sistem, next this galaxy and then THE UNIVERSE!"

"Excellent plan, sir!"

"You bet it is! And if the Fugitoid agrees with us building the teleporter we'll conquer the universe earlier."

Both started laughing evily. What is going to happen next? Will the triceratons conquer the universe? Will the turtles stop them?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Review, please!


End file.
